We're Bored Now What?
by SkywriterMusiclover
Summary: Emmett confessing his love for Mike? Werewolves in mini-skirts and tube tops? Bella in a mental hospital? Read what happens when vampires, werewolves and humans become bored!
1. Mike is GAY?

**A/N: Hii everyone this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think! Also I need everyone who reviews to tell me a few pranks and dares that I can out in my story so I can keep it rolling! I'm so excited to finally out something online! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**Disclaimer: I own twilight!**_

_**Emmett: no you don't Stephanie Meyer does.**_

_**Me: SHEESH EMMETT YOU HAD TO COME AND BURST MY BUBBLE DIDN"T YOU YOU OVER SIZED BEAR.**_

_**Emmett: Ok who gave her chocolate? Just get on with the disclaimer**_

_**Me: Sadly I don't own Twilight but I do own a bunny rabbit who like to play dress up!**_

Chapter one

Bella POV

"BELLA!" a voice shrieked. I looked up to see Alice jumping up and down on my bed. I groaned and rolled over. "Isabella Marie Swan if you don't get your lazy human butt up I'll be forced to resort to Bella Barbie. Hurry up we're kidnapping you while Edward and the others go hunting." She said. The second she mentioned Bella Barbie I sat up.

"Who is-" I started but was cut off by someone hugging me tightly. "-we?" It was Emmett. Oh boy.

About an hour later I was sitting on the couch at the Cullen's house while Emmett bounced up and down and Alice changed her clothes.

"Ohhhh Aly Bella! Let's play a daring game!" He squealed when Alice came back down the stairs.

"Sure Emmett." Alice said. They both looked at me and I gulped afraid of what was to come.

Emmett POV

"PRETTY PLEASE BELLA! PRETTY PLEASE WITH MY LITTLE PONY ON TOP!" (Yeah ok I have a thing with my little pony so what I'm not the only vampire to have a strange liking.)

"Oh okay Emmett but you have to take the first dare" she said.

"DEAL!" I jumped up and grabbed a camcorder from my room. I pushed it into Alice's hands and sat on the couch waiting patiently for Bella to say my dare.

"Emmett I dare you to go to Mike Newton's house and tell him you love him and flirt with him." Bella said to me.

"Ewww why Mike Newton. He is so totally not my type at all. I mean ugh gag." I said. Bella and Alice sat looking at me like I lost my mind. "Ok fine lets go."

Alice POV

Emmett threw Bella over his shoulder and we all dashed out to my little Porsche. I sped at vampire speed to Newton's house. "Ok Emmett do your stuff." Bella said patting him on the back. Then she and I dashed into a bush that was right next to his front door.

Mike POV

I was watching High School Musical and singing along with Zac Efron when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see one of the Cullens standing to my door. "Umm yeah?" I asked. Deep inside my inner gay guy was singing the Hallelujah chorus. Those Cullens sure are dreamy.

"Mike I love you.' He said to me. I almost blushed but managed not to.

"you love me?" I asked. "I'm saving myself for Bella sorry." I said jus to see if this was all a joke.

"Oh please mike Bella will never go with you. If you go out with me I can make you happy Mike." He pleaded.

"Really! Omg I would totally love to go out with you. I mean I've always loved you and stuff but I've never been able to tell you or anyone about my sexuality. I mean it's just so awesome that you came and told me this. I think I'm gonna cry." I said gently wiping a tear from my face. Then I looked and Cullen was gone.

"DARN ITHE WAS JOKING!" I yelled. Oh well I guess I'll go back to drooling over Zac Efron.


	2. Its Raining Men In Miniskirts!

**A/N: Hey I'm back! I'd just like to thank 2 people by the names of paulinaghost and Spartan Girl 350 for being the first two people to review my story! And please remember I need your comments and suggestions to make this fanfic as funny and long as possible. It you don't want to review you can send me a tweet jazzy_qtpie. I got some of my inspiration for this chapter from Vampires Suck. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I will soon own twilight**

**Emmett: No you won't**

**Me: YES I WILL AND WHEN I DO I"LL OWN JACOB BLACK!**

**Jacob: Hey I don't wanna be owned by a Bermudian psycho path.**

**Me: FINE! I don't own Twilight, it's characters or (sniff sniff) Jacob Black. But I do own a tree that fell over during hurricane Igor.**

**Jacob: (snicker)**

**Me: I HEARD THAT!**

Chapter 2: its Raining Men….. Men in mini skirts

Bella POV

So after we raced home from Mike's house I decided to send the video one of my friends. Her name is Khrisette Lutz. She's a short black haired girl with purple highlight. She's half white and half black so she's crazy as hell. I know I can only trust her to do one thing. Send out the video of Mike to the whole school.

After I send her the video she called me. "OMG IS THAT MIKE NEWTON? EWWW HE'S GAY. OH MY GAWD! YOU KNOW IMA SEND THIS TO THE _**WHOLE SCHOOL! **_GOTTA GO GURL! I GOT PEEPS TO SEND STUFF TO!"

"Wow she has more energy a caffeinated monkey." Alice said.

"That's why I send her the video." I replied as Emmett started to jump up and down.

"OHHHH BELLA! I dare you to go over to LaPush and swap and the werewolves' clothes with girl stuff!" he squealed

"Ummmm Jake might kill me. But it will be worth it." I decided. Alice squealed and dashed upstairs and came back down with a giant trash bag of clothes.

"here you can use me and Rose's old stuff. There's mostly miniskirt, tube tops and things in there but I think that will be perfect.

Emmett POV

We loaded up the car with all the chick stuff and drove to the border. We let Bella drive the car and we waited for her to come back. After singing the my little pony theme song and Single ladies 10 times in Bella finally came back. She was flushed and but had a triumphant look on her face.

"Done." She said and chucked a bag of guy stuff at me.

"we gotta get back to the house before Edward and the rest do." Alice said we zoomed back to the house and waited for our prank to come into full effect.

Jacob POV

I had just gotten out of the shower and was lookin for a pair of sweat pants when m phone stared going off. My ring tone was its raining men. (So what?) I looked at the caller id and saw sam's number.

"Black do you wanna explain to me why all of my drawers are full of red lacy things and mini skirts?" he growled. I opend my drawers and almost screamed like a girl.

"mine are to!" I whined.

"Get to the border in 10 minutes. We're going to the Cullens." He growled.

When I got to the border Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry were all waiting for me. We all had on miniskirts and tube tops. And thongs. It would have been funny if I wasn't dressed exactly like them.

"Does my but look big in this?" Embry asked.

"No man." Jared answered.

"lets go guys." I said and we all got into my car.

Edward POV

When we got home from hunting I saw Alice, Emmett, and Bella, all sitting on the couch acting strange. Emmett was singing Barbie girl in his head, Alice thinking of marshmallows and Bella was red from trying not to laugh. I was about to ask what was wrong when a truck pulled up into our yard and the pack got out.

Try envisioning a bunch of over buff guys walking up your driveway in miniskirts and tube tops. Jared looked like he was trying not to pick at the thong he had on. They all had mean faces on but their appearance was just too funny.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Jacob yelled. Bella just busted out laughing as Jacob yelled at her and Alice took pictures.

"When he finally finished his rant he growled. "this isn't over Cullen. We want our stuff back." Emmett threw him a bag and they stalked off.

**So that's the end of this chapter! Chapter 3 is going to be about Bella's visit to the mental hospital. Chapter four is going to be about Bella, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper's trip to the zoo! I need you guys to give suggestions on what should happen and what trouble they should get into! Hasta la vista baby! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	3. Crazy Bella!

**A/N: hey guys I'm back! I forgot to mention something in my last authors note. My best friend and inspiration for the character Khrisette wanted me to let you guys know that just because my name is bermywolfgirl does not mean I'm hairy. So if any of you think like her now you know. I hope I don't get into trouble doing this update in class but I can't resist! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I made a new best fiction friend!**

**Carlisle: Who me? I'm not your friend! You're too crazy!**

**Me: you will pay for that. I do not own twilight but I do own an awesome phone.**

**Carlisle: Ohhhh you think you're cool.**

Chapter 3: Crazy Bella!

Bella POV:

I woke up to see a not from Edward on my pillow. It said: love I've gone hunting again. I'm leaving you with Jasper and Emmett. Do not let them do anything to crazy. Love Edward.

I sighed just as Emmett dashed into the room, grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from my closet and threw me over his shoulder. He pushed me into a car and got into the front seat.

"WTF Emmett? You really couldn't wait till I got dressed?" I yelled.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said from the driver's side. I felt a wave of calm and tried to throw it off. "Screw you Jasper." I spat at him. Both boys laughed at my words and calm expression.

"We're gonna have fun today Bella!' Emmett gushed like a girl at a Jonas Brothers concert.

"Why do you say that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I told jasper about the game you me and Ali played the other day and I dared Jasper to get you but into a mental hospital!" he yelled.

"WHAT!" I screamed. We stopped at their house and Emmett picked me up and carried me and my stuff to Edward room.

"You have 3 minutes to get dressed and get downstairs." He informed me. So I dressed and went downstairs. I wasn't about to argue with Emmett. (Last time I did he almost had a breakdown.)

Emmett POV

We decided to go to Wal-Mart to make Bella have her breakdown. Bella walked over to the book section and I nodded to Jasper for him to work his magic. He stared at Bella and about a second later she was screaming at a book.

"OMG WILL YOU STOP MOVING! I CANT READ YOU WHEN YOU MOVE! STOP!" she screamed a few people looked at her and she stalked off muttering to herself about candy apples and ponies.

Next she walked to the toy section. A little boy was looking at an action figure and she walked up to him. "HI I'M BELLA! WHATS YOUR NAME?" the boy just stared at her and that made her mad. "ANSWER ME CHARLIE ANSWER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She started to shake the little boy while screaming. The little boy started t cry and scream to. Jasper and I just laughed.

Just as a man started to walk up to Bella she screamed at him "DON'T TOUCH ME!" and let the boy go. She ran off and jasper and I ran after her.

Jasper POV

Bella had gone completely mad. All I had done was give her just a little bit of craziness. But I guess she reacted the wrong way. We followed her out of the toy section into the food section. Emmett elbowed me and pointed to a group of men who were following Bella. Their shirts had the sign of the local mental hospital on it.

"TALK YOU DUMB POTATO!" she yelled at a bag of fish. I decided it was time to intervene before she was taken away.

"Bella that's not a potato." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"OMG Jazz. I'm in a box. A tiny box. The walls are closing in. Getting smaller, smaller, smaller." She said to me. I tried not to laugh as she voice got softer and softer. The people behind us came up.

"Excuse me but we're going to have to escort her to the local mental facility." One of them said. They pulled Bella from me and put her into a straight jacket before caring her to her van.

Bella POV

I was in a hole. A tiny shrinking hole. Slowly getting smaller. All of a sudden I looked around and I was in the back of a van. Jasper and Emmett were nowhere to be seen. I tried to move and realized I was in a straight jacket. "What the hell?" I yelled. "Emmett, Jasper I'm gonna kill you!" Suddenly the door to the back of the truck open and I was greeted by Emmett's cheerful face.

"Hey Bella!" he greeted.

"Get. My. Out. Of. Here. NOW." I demanded.

"I would but I just wanna see what happens when you get to the hospital so… peace out Bella." He said and closed the van door.

"EMMETT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shrieked. The door opened again and a bunch of people in white shirts pulled me out.

"LET ME GO! I'M NOT CRAZY!" I yelled.

"We've got a real nutter this time." One of the people said to this dude in gloves and a face mask. They put me on a table and the guy started to shine a bright light into my eyes.

After a physical check and a mentality test I was finally let's go but I was ordered to go to counseling for three months. Emmett and jasper picked me up and I waited till I got out of the parking lot until I started yelling again.

"WTF GUYS! WAIT UNTIL EDWARD HEARS ABOUT THIS! I HOPE HE MURDERS YOU! I CAN'T BELIEV YOU AGREED TO THIS JASPER! I HOPE EDWARD KILLS THE BOTH OF YOU!" I sat back in my seat and stared out the window pissed off until we got to the house. I was happy to see that the others were back.

"EDWARD GUESS WHAT EMMETT AND JASPER DID TO ME!" I screamed getting out of the car. Emmett grabbed me and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up Bella!" he growled. I screamed against his hand and he started to run off into the trees by the house.

"EMMMMMMETTTTTTTTTTT!" Edward yelled. I guess he read Emmett's mind.

"Crap!" Emmett said. He quickly climbed a tree and left me sitting on a branch at the very top.

"Emmett where is Bella?" he growled. (Not that I could hear them cause I was on the top OF A BLOODY TREE!)

Emmett pointed to the sky and Edward saw me sitting there with my eyes closed.

I heard bang and a couple of high pitched screams before I opened my eyes and realized I was sitting on the Cullens couch.

"Where is Emmett AND Jasper?" I asked.

"Gone to look for their missing body parts." Edward answered. I laughed for the first time all day.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really really need you to review and give me some ideas of what Emmett, Bella, Jasper and Jacob should get into trouble doing at the zoo. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And what should the chapter after that be about? Also I need to send a shout out to my peoples mytergurl33 aka Kei- kei and minspin aka Khrisette. Peace out: Jazzy…..**


	4. A trip to the zoo  a chance on tv!

**A/N: Hey guys I'm finally back. If any of you are like my best friend who got really impatient when I didn't update quickly well I am sorry. Im writing this on during my English class so please don't tell on me. I wanna give a shout out to Wanna-Be-Jacobs-Lover , Minspin, MysteryGurl33 and IHateCakesWithPinkFrosting. An to IHateCakesWithPinkFrosting thank you so much for your ideas and letting me use some of your ways to bother people in my story. You guys should really read her story it's called ****List Of How To Irritate Everyone, Written by Seth****. It's so funny! And remember if you review you get a shout out.**

Chapter 4 – A day at the zoo = a chance on tv

Bella POV

Why did Edward leave me with his brothers again so he could go and hunt with his brothers again? Why did he make Jacob come and stay with us? Why does Emmett want to go to the zoo?

"please Belly Welly!" he whined. I looked at Jacob who looking bored and then at Jasper who was spinning around in circles while looking at the ceiling. (WTF)

"Fine Emmett but no funny business kay?" I said since everyone looked so bored. Jacob hopped up and Jasper stopped spinning around before he crashed into the wall from dizziness.

We got to the zoo and automatically Emmett automatically squealed, "ohh bella can we go and see the tigers!" he jumped up and down like a little girl.

"No I wanna see the fish!" Jacob and Jasper yelled. Suddenly Emmett squealed and ran to hide behind me.

"no fish! Fish are evil! Bella donbt make me go see the fish please!" he cried while jasper Jacob and I stood laughing at him.

"Why are you scared of fish?" Jacob said.

Emmett POV

_Flashback_

_Hey mommy look at the fishy daddy and I caught….AHHHHHHH FISHY! BAD FISHY LEAVE ME ALONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IM INNOCENT! I DIDN'T EAT YOUR BROTHER!"_

_End of flashback…._

Bella POV

Well ok then. Emmett's sitting on the ground having a tantrum because he doesn't want to see fish. Wonder what that's all about?

"Hey Emmett we don't have to see the fish we can just go see some other stuff." I said to him. He nodded and wiped his eyes before taking a giant breath.

"Can we play a game Bella?" he squealed about ten minutes later while bouncing up and down.

"Umm sure how does it go?" I asked afraid of what was to come.

We see who and do the best imitation of the animals." He said.

"Ohhhh lets do the wolves first!" Jasper yelled. That made me realize Jacob was still there.

"You game Jacob?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure." He replied we walked over to the wolves section of the zoo and started imitating them. A random guy videotaped us and all of a sudden there wa a loud scream. You know like one of those screams that comes from a woman who just saw a mouse in her house. (heehee that rhymes). I turned around and saw Jacob in his wolf form.

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK!" I yelled. He walked off into the bushes and came back with a large leaf in front of him.

"Umm Bella?" he said. "I phased in my….clothes."

Jacob POV

I was sooo embarrassed. How the hell did I forget to take my clothes off first? A guy behind me whistled making me realizes my bum was out in the open. I sat down on the ground with my back to the wall of the wolf house thingy.

"Bellaaa!' I wailed. But her jasper and Emmett were laughing at me. Bella walked off and came back about 10 minutes later with a red sweatshirt and these really weird pink pants with stars and flowers on them.

"Here this is what I could find in the gift shop. And dude you own me some money." She said. Emmettheald the leaf infront of me while I pulled on the pants and shirt. The pant were all to short around the waist and big everywhere else and I didn't have any boxers on so there was this sort of uncomfortable draft around my manly parts.

"Bella I look retarded in theses pant." I complained.

"Really I don't see any difference." Bella said smiling. I started to get angry and shake.

"dude if you bust out of those clothes then you'll be going around naked." I thought about it and decided that it was better to go dressed than undressed.

"AHHHHH A FISH!" Emmett suddenly screamed. We looked at the fish he was pointing at. It was on some ladies handbag.

"Dude shut up!' jasper yelled. His eyes focused on Emmet and he was all calm again.

Jasper POV

We moved to the monkey section next. There was a bucket of bananas was next to the cage so I picked one up and tossed it into the cage. I turned to say something to Bella and something hit me in the head. I looked behind me to the banana. A monkey chucked it at me! I threw it back and the monkey threw it back at me. We stood there throwing the banana back and forth at each other.

"DAMN YOU STUPID MONKEY!" I screeched. Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room smiling at the people who were watching us.

"Jasper what the hell?" she demanded. Behind her Emmett and Jacob imitated me. When I laughed she shook her head and walked off toward the snake's exhibit.

Bella POV

This was the strangest trip to the zoo ever. I was thinking as we looked at the snakes. Then I realized Emmett was gone.

"Uhhh Bella?" jasper said. I looked up and saw Jacob pointing at the tank. Emmett was in the tank wrestling a snake.

"EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN!" I screeched. He smiled and waved at me. I stood yelling while he continued to smile and wave. People had their phones and cameras out and were videotaping us. I stormed out of the room with Jasper and Jacob following me.

"Let's go Emmett we are leaving NOW!" I yelled when he reappeared.

"NOOOOOOOO Bella PLEASE! Can we go see the seals first?" he pleaded.

"Fine! But then we are leaving young man!" I said walking over to the seals. They were being fed fish. A woman in a zoo uniform walked over to us and offered me dead fish. As I was leaning in and holding out my fish I went flying.

Jacob POV

So we went to see the seals exhibit before we left. Bella was offered a fish by a nice lady in a funny hat. Mmm Bella looks so hot holding a dead fish. Well anyway I was staring at Bella , Emmett pushed Jasper and Jasper bumped into me and I bumped into Bella who….fell into the seal pool. All three of us jumped in after her. She came up spluttering and saying a whole string of obscenities. Emmett grabbed her, she grabbed me and I grabbed Jasper. Emmett crawled up a wall and it took me a minutes before I realized it wasn't the wall where all the people watched. It was a wall leaving the zoo. I grabbed onto Emmett. Suddenly Bella dropped at the same time that Emmett pitched me and Jasper over the wall. I looked over the wall to see Emmett dive into the pool and grab Bella.

He was halfway up the wall when he kinda turned and yelled, "SO LONG SUCKERSSSS".

Bella POV

I sat on the couch with Edward watching the TV. I wasn't really watching it so when Edward suddenly growled at the TV I was surprised. Then I saw what Edward was looking at and I covered my hands with my mouth. The news was on and it was about a bunch of rowdy teens at the zoo. The rowdy teens were Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and I. He calmly got up and I heard several banging noises and a bunch of high pitched screams.

"you okay?" I asked Edward.

"I think you might want to ask my brothers and Jacob that." He replied smiling at me. I laughed in reply.

A/N: well that's chapter 4! I want you guys to check out my newest story called Bruised and Broken, but not Shattered. It's a Jacob and Bella hurt/comfort and romance story. Here is a little sneak peek:

Chapter 1- Bruised and Broken

Bella POV

I drove home from my job at Music World. **(A/N: It's a Bermudian store guys!)** I thought about my big brother Emmett. He would be home from his school in England tomorrow. I'd missed him so much! I smiled to myself as I walked into the apartment me and my boyfriend Edward shared. We'd been together since we were 18. I'm now 21. I keep waiting for him to propose to me but I haven't mentioned it to him lately. He has this weird temper that makes him go off and any moment. He's hit me and threatened me before but it's always been my fault.

Haha! Read and review both stories please! Peace out! Bermywolfgirl.


End file.
